


It happens.

by Haikatsu (Eustakiah), ProjetoAniverse



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Aniverse, F/F, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Sexuality Crisis, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, sakura is too naive to notice her friend's feelings, she values their friendship ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustakiah/pseuds/Haikatsu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Since she was too young, Tomoyo felt confused. Still, she knew it was love - and she knew even more that it would never be reciprocated. However, crying was not in her plans, as her tears would also hurt the one that she loved: Sakura Kinomoto.
Relationships: Daidouji Tomoyo & Kinomoto Sakura, Daidouji Tomoyo/Kinomoto Sakura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	It happens.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acontece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468467) by [Eustakiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustakiah/pseuds/Eustakiah), [ProjetoAniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse). 



> heeeey, how ya doin'?  
> First of all, I want to thank @VioletaVilar for beta reading the original version of this  
> You.are.amazing.ok
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this fic for the "Yuri's Week 2020" on the Aniverse  
> AAAAND Tomoyo X Sakura smells like onesided love and that's my addiciton  
> yummy yummy unrequited love  
> hope you enjoy~~

It was spring. The cherry blossoms were colored pink in the way that Tomoyo loved. The petals hung in the air, gliding in the breeze of the season, spreading their sweet freshness. As pink as the trees were the sidewalks, as these were covered in the colorful carpet of those small fragments of flower that were falling.

Normally, springs were already memorable — however, Tomoyo would never forget the breeze, the temperature, any pink hue and much less the smell of the air of that particular one, because it was at such a time that she had that sensation in her chest for the first time . Just as she felt good when looking at the cherry trees, the same happened when she saw _her_ coming awkwardly, on _her_ typical skates. It was like a fullness — yes, Tomoyo felt the most complete girl in the world when she met the girl's green eyes, as bright as emeralds, desperate to not be late. _Sakura, so comical... Always so... herself, always so perfect, genuine._

It was normal for Tomoyo to be happy by her side, but in that morning, she felt different. The brunette started to think often about her friend and insisted that it was only because she liked her company. She tried to deflect, to distract her head. However, the thoughts never stopped: minimal things would make Sakura reappear in her mind, from the bright green of the grass, as well as from her orbs; to the blossons of the station that, in that scene, flew around them.

Sakura was... so beautiful.

No, not just beautiful. It was as if all the falling flowers bowed down before her, as if she were a deity; a scene so wonderful to Tomoyo's eyes that she could take a picture and keep it with her forever.   
_"How convenient, cherry petals surrounding the girl they named — almost like fate."_ She thought, perplexed, paralyzed, while all the noise in the world disappeared and gave way to her heartbeats that accelerated as her friend approached. 

The "good morning" that Tomoyo had received echoed in her mind. The timbre of her friend's voice was so sweet, Tomoyo could almost taste it. She couldn't help but smile softly. Sakura's kindness wasn't new, so why did it only bother her now?

_"Why... Why do I think so much about a girl?"_

She spent weeks trying to contain the feeling. It became a martyrdom that consumed her sanity with confusion, questions and more questions and no answer but that one which she implored that it wasn't the truth. Deep down, however, the girl recognized: what she saw growing in her soul was love. She was in love with a _girl_... no, not just any girl, it was Sakura Kinomoto, the one who was always by her side; the one who always tried to make her smile; the one who cried with her, who supported her in all difficult times of her short life till now. Mutual affection could be the proof that Tomoyo craved so much for — a proof that would show that the black-haired girl's love for her friend had not only a reason, but, above all, a possible reciprocity.

Tomoyo swallowed her shame and decided to face the reality: she would confess her feelings.

"Sakura-chan..." she sought strength where he didn't even know he had it; Courage that she created in the emergency just for that situation. "I ... I like you."

The immediate response to his confession was a smile from the special person. She couldn't help but create expectations, a lot of expectations, of what would come next — maybe she wasn't the only one, maybe Sakura always felt the same way. But the burden of all great expectations is the risk of falling into a pit of disappointment of the same fullness, and Tomoyo was not prepared for the fall.

“I like you too, Tomoyo-chan!  
  
  
  
  
You are my _best friend"_

A metalinguistic disagreement. It seems that "liking" had different meanings for both of them, and to know it was like an arrow in her chest, a burning of their hopes.   
_Friendship_. It was all they had. Nothing more, nothing less than strictly _platonic_ love. Two _friends_ , that's all. She's your _friend_ , Tomoyo, how can you confuse things?

_You knew it was impossible._

_How can you do this to yourself?_

No, it wasn't her fault for feeling what she felt. Tomoyo didn't choose to be like that, she didn't choose to love her best friend. It was beyond her control. If she knew the result, the pain she would carry for the lack of correspondence, she would never fall in love with Sakura.

She wouldn't suffer for someone so naive to don't notice her feelings, right?  
If she... had a choice...  
She would never...

What a lie.

In a thousand reincarnations, in a thousand universes, in a thousand alternative realities, if Tomoyo could, she would always choose to love the girl with brown hair. No regrets, no bitterness either — she would do it not out of masochism, but because she loved to love Sakura, regardless of what the other felt back.

So she refused to cry. Even with her heart shattered on the icy floor of sentimental unilateralism; even with the pain that killed her soul, Tomoyo remained masked, disguising her anguish with a countenance so serene and so cheerful, that made even her little eyes laugh.

All this because she knew that Sakura did not want to see her sad, especially if she discovered that her tears were due to her. Tomoyo realized that he loved her too much to make her go through this — and if there was one thing Tomoyo would never do, it is feeling guilty for loving who she loves.

“It happens” she thought, holding back the cry that fought for freedom “But why does it have to happen to me?”

**Author's Note:**

> My hearts hurts a little bit for reasons that I FEEL YOU TOMOYO *cries*  
> Oh, btw, this fic is part of a project called [Projeto Aniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse)  
> Why don't you check it out? Maybe you'll find something n o i c e


End file.
